La magie de l'amour
by Aange-noir
Summary: J'ai essayé de fuir, je n'ai pas réussi... Tu m'as eu, vais-je le regretter ? Un petit OS, PWP. Il faut toujours croire à la magie de l'amour. HP/DM Contenu explicite attention ! Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire. Happy-end


**La magie de l'amour**

**Bonsoir, je reviens avec une petite histoire que j'ai écrit en attendant de poster ma nouvelle fiction qui ne saura tarder je pense. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions ou conseils. Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling (les personnages, le lieu, etc...) Sauf l'histoire ;)**

**Couple: HP/DM**

**Résumé: J'ai essayé de fuir, je n'ai pas réussi... Tu m'as eu, vais-je le regretter ? Un petit OS, PWP. Il faut toujours croire à la magie de l'amour. HP/DM Contenu explicite attention ! Tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire. Happy-end**

* * *

Je courrais, traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse. J'entendais tes pas derrière les miens. Tu me pistais, cherchant à me retenir. Je ne voulais pas. Je savais ce qui allait arriver si je te laissais me rattraper, si tu me touchais. Je ne voulais pas être comme les autres, je ne voulais pas être un homme parmi tant d'autres.

Je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais, la salle sur demande, pensantpouvoir m'y réfugier. Quand je touchais enfin le mur en pensant à une salle où je serais en sécurité, ta main se retrouva sur mon épaule, me poussant dans la pièce au moment où elle s'ouvrit. Tu me suivis à l'intérieur.

Quand je vis à quoi ressemblait l'endroit, je compris que c'était fini, que je ne pourrais t'échapper... Les murs étaient gris pâle. Je trouvais cette couleur plaisante, encore plus quand j'aperçus la cheminée allumée contre le mur. Cette pièce était accueillante, et enfin, le principal élément de la pièce : le lit aux draps de soie noire.

AU SECOURS ! Tu venais de passer les bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournais entre tes bras pour te faire face. Tes cheveux blonds luisaient dans la faible lumière et tes yeux brillaient d'une lueur pleine de désir. Oh, mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu me brises, pensais-je. C'était ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire... Tes lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avec force. Tu me tenais contre toi, comme si tu voulais me briser les os, m'empêcher de partir, mais tu ne savais pas qu'à ce moment, je n'aurais pu partir, mon cœur ne l'aurait supporté.

Après plusieurs secondes, ta langue se glissa entre mes lèvres et je ne pus qu'ouvrir la bouche et répondre à ton baiser que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Elle retraça chaque contour de mes lèvres, de mon palais, allant caresser ma langue. Je me dis sur le moment que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de tes baisers. Quand je fus à bout de souffle, tu t'éloignas de moi, plongeant ton regard dans le mien. Que veux-tu de moi, voulus-je te demander mais tu m'embrassas à nouveau, coupant court à ma réflexion. Tout en m'embrassant, tu déboutonnas ma chemise, l'envoyant rapidement valser.

Tu enlevas la tienne aussi vite, rapprochant nos torses nus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. La sensation m'étourdit. Sentir ta chaleur, la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne me déstabilisa. Tu me fis reculer jusqu'au lit, me faisant tomber dessus, avant de monter sur moi. Tu me fis reculer jusqu'au milieu du lit. Tu basculas sur le côté te mettant sur le flan, interrompant à plusieurs reprises notre baiser pour respirer. Je me mis sur le côté, face à toi. Tu m'observais, caressant mes pectoraux et mes abdominaux de ta main blanche. Le peu de conscience qui me restait s'envola et je te rendis tes caresses, t'arrachant quelques grognements tandis que je gémissais éhontément après que tu ais titillé mes points sensibles. Tu déboutonnas nos pantalons et les fit glisser en même temps que nos boxers. Ta main caressa une partie tendue de mon anatomie, me faisant gémir fortement.

Après quelques caresses, tu relâchas mon sexe, passant ta main entre mes jambes pour titiller mon anneau de chair. Tu le frôlas quelques secondes avant de commencer à pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur. Tu te recouchas presque sur moi, m'embrassant langoureusement, bougeant le doigt en moi. J'étais détendu malgré le fait que ce soit ma première fois.

-Draco...

-Chut, Harry, savoures.

-Draco, c'est la première fois que je …

Tu semblas te figer un moment avant de m'embrasser de plus belle et de me glisser à l'oreille : « Je serais doux ».

Je te crus, bizarrement. Puis, tout s'accéléra De un doigt, ils devinrent trois puis bientôt, tu t'allongeas entre mes cuisses, remontant mes jambes autour de ta taille, me pénétrant lentement, arrachant ma virginité. Je tremblais entre tes bras. Tu me serrais contre toi, continuant ton avancée, avant d'être enfin en moi. Je gémis ton nom encore et encore. Tu commenças de lents vas et viens, frappant quasi immédiatement ma prostate. Je rejetais la tête en arrière tant le plaisir était fort, je te voulais tellement.

Les vas et viens s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus rapides avant que je ne jouisse et que tu te tendes, te répandant en moi.

Tu te retiras et je me dégageais, voulant m'habiller et partir au plus vite avant de pleurer devant toi. J'avais peur d'avoir rêvé. Tu m'avais semblé si doux, j'aurais presque cru que tu m'avais fait l'amour. Je tombais presque en enfilant mon pantalon à la hâte. Alors que j'allais sortir, tu sortis précipitamment du lit, émergeant enfin des brumes orgasmiques, ne te souciant pas d'être nu. Tu t'accrochas à moi, me tirant à l'intérieur et refermant la porte.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?!, crias-tu.

-Je m'en vais, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu m'as baisé et c'est tout ce qui compte, soufflais-je.

-Mais non ! Je ne t'ai pas baisé, je ne veux pas entendre ça dans ta bouche, je t'ai fais l'amour.

- Laisse-moi rire, à combien de tes conquêtes as-tu dit ça ?

-Harry, n'as-tu pas remarqué que je n'ai pris personne entre mes draps depuis des mois. J'ai cherché à te séduire par tous les moyens. Cela ne fait que quelques mois que je sais ce qui me manque, que je sais pourquoi je me sens si vide... Ce vide que je cherchais à combler en couchant à droite à gauche... Je t'aime Harry, je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, mon ange.

-Tu te moques de moi ?, murmurais-je, sidéré par tes révélations.

-Oh, non, mon amour.

-Prouves-le moi.

Tu me donnas un baiser époustouflant, me faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds face à tant d'ardeur.

-Cela te suffit-il ?, dis-tu.

-Oui, soufflais-je.

Je voulais croire en cet amour naissant, je voulais me laisser aller...

-Je t'aime, Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

Et j'ai eu raison de croire en cet amour. Quinze ans plus tard, nous sommes toujours ensembles et je t'aime comme au premier jour ! Je suis devenu Auror et tu es devenu Botaniste. Nous vivons dans un appartement dans le Londres sorcier et nous avons adopté une petite fille prénommée Camélia, ses parents étant morts pendant la guerre quand elle n'avait que cinq mois. Je vous aime tous les deux et cela ne changera pas, je ne regrette pas ma décision. Il faut croire en la magie de l'amour.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction :)**


End file.
